The Sun and Moon: (Ookurikara X Tsurumaru)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Tsurumaru and Ookurikara have been together for several weeks now, and as far as Tsurumaru is concerned, life is perfect! But when he catches a glimpse of his beloved with another "man" he gets more than a little jealous...


Tsurumaru skipped down the hall, so happy he wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly took flight. Last night, he and Ookurikara had held hands for the first time. Weeks of patience and gentle prodding finally paid off, and for exactly 29 minutes and 37 seconds, he and Ookurikara had held hands in the light of the setting sun.

The two males had been dating for a little over a month now, but their hand-holding last night had marked their first real moment of intimacy. Most people would be discouraged by the lack of warmth and affection in their relationship, but not Tsurumaru. He understood Ookurikara in a way that very few people ever would.

Their new and somewhat strange relationship started in early spring. Tsurumaru, filled with the kind of liquid courage you can only get from copious amounts of sake, finally confessed to his unrequited love under the light of a pale full moon. It wasn't an eloquent confession, and to be honest, he stuttered through most of it, but it felt good to finally say aloud all the desires of his heart.

The stoic Ookurikara said nothing at first, staring at Tsurumaru with abject interest. Finally, after no less than 5 minutes of awkward staring, Ookurikara agreed to be Tsurumaru's boyfriend.

Sure, it wasn't the kind of love story you told your grandchildren, but Tsurumaru was ecstatic nonetheless. He knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that he loved Ookurikara. And though his beloved wasn't the most… expressive person, he complemented Tsurumaru's bright and sunny personality perfectly. If Tsurumaru was the sun, then Ookurikara was the moon…

Ookurikara had come a long way in terms of comradery since he'd first arrived at Saniwa-sama's home, but it was his "loner" personality that Tsurumaru was attracted to the most. Ookurikara preferred solitude over companionship; silence over conversation, and if you asked what his interests were, or if he had any hobbies he enjoyed, he'd probably tell you to f*ck off. But, after fighting alongside his comrades, Ookurikara had finally started to open up. And if Tsurumaru had loved him before, then he loved him a thousand times more now.

Yes, the male was still quiet and standoffish, and yes, when it came right down to it, he still had an air of complete and utter disinterest, but, little by little, his sharp tongue was being dulled. It was a slow process, and a challenge to say the least, but Tsurumaru had never backed down from a fight in his life. And with a reward as priceless as Ookurikara, there was nothing he wouldn't do to succeed…

Tsurumaru glanced out the window mid-skip. What he saw was so shocking, he tripped over his own feet and tumbled to the floor. Crawling over to the window, he pulled himself up using the white-washed window frame for support. He squinted for a better look, his jaw falling open when he realized exactly what he was seeing.

Ookurikara sat in the garden, playing with a tiny human. He was propped up against a tree, while the small creature scooted on its belly towards him. When the bite-sized person reached his foot, it patted Ookurikara's boot, laughing excitedly. Now, if this scene wasn't shocking enough, what happened next was beyond belief. Ookurikara laughed, too…

Tsurumaru pressed his nose and hands to the glass, trying desperately not to cry. He would kill; literally KILL to hear the sound of his beloved's laugh! Was it deep and sultry like he imagined? Would it curl his toes, sending a shiver up his spine and back down again? If anyone deserved to hear Ookurikara's laughter, it was Tsurumaru, not some tiny, misshapen human!

Tsurumaru made a beeline for the door to gardens, trying his best to remain calm. He would confront Ookurikara and this pint-sized human, but he would do it with at least some measure of grace and dignity.

"Morning, Kuri-kun," Tsurumaru said, strolling over to where he and the child sat.

"Morning," he replied; all traces of his laughter gone.

"Whatcha doing?" Tsurumaru asked, trying not to stare at the little human crawling towards him.

"Saniwa-sama asked if I could watch his nephew. There was no one else, so I had no choice."

"I see," Tsurumaru replied, pretending he knew what a "nephew" was.

Though he had a human form, there was very little Tsurumaru knew about actual humans. He probably should've paid more attention during his lessons with Saniwa-sama's wife. She taught the Swords about the world they currently lived in, and, most importantly, how to be human. If he'd bothered to listen to half of what he woman said, he'd probably know what a "nephew" was.

"Why is this… nephew so small?" he asked, looking curiously at Ookurikara.

"Because it's a baby."

"Right, of course," Tsurumaru replied, side-stepping the baby and kneeling beside Ookurikara.

This, however, did not deter the white-haired infant. It immediately changed directions, lifting up on its unsteady hands and knees, and crawling towards Tsurumaru once more.

Tsurumaru frowned, inching closer to Ookurikara. "It can't walk?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's a baby."

Tsurumaru nodded. "Right, duh," he laughed nervously.

The baby finally reached Tsurumaru's knee, using it to lift itself up. It wobbled on its chubby legs, gurgling softly. Tiny hands reached out for Tsurumaru; the baby's amber eyes staring up at him with insistence.

"What does it want?" Tsurumaru asked, leaning away from the baby.

"For you to hold him," Ookurikara replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's a baby," he answered dryly. "Babies like to be held."

"Do I have to?"

"No, but he'll probably cry if you don't."

"That would be bad, huh?"

"And loud," Ookurikara agreed.

Tsurumaru took a deep breath, reaching out and lifting the baby into his arms. The infant immediately smack him on the nose with its drool covered hand, giggling as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

"Eww," Tsurumaru groaned, quickly wiping off his spit-covered nose on his sleeve. "Do all babies slobber like this?"

"Yep."

"How do their owners stand it?"

Ookurikara shrugged his shoulders. "Because they're cute I guess."

"Oh god, what is that smell?!" Tsurumaru exclaimed, holding the baby at arm's length.

"Probably needs a diaper change."

"A what?"

"A diaper changed," Ookurikara repeated, pointing at the white, puffy contraption wrapped around the baby's bottom.

"You've got to be kidding me," Tsurumaru said in a horrified voice. "Why on earth would it go to the bathroom in its pants?"

Ookurikara rolled his eyes. "Because it's a baby," he answered, climbing to his feet. "I need to get his bag. Watch him till I get back."

"S-sure," Tsurumaru replied anxiously, watching Ookurikara walk back towards the house. "I'll just stay here with this adorable baby," he called out, adjusting the infant awkwardly in his hands. "Just me and this drooling, stinky little beast," he added when Ookurikara was out of earshot.

The baby smiled at Tsurumaru, chewing its tiny fingers.

"What are you staring at?" Tsurumaru asked, glowering at the infant.

The baby laughed, kicking its little legs and waving its chubby arms. Spit flew everywhere, but Tsurumaru found the sound of the baby's laughter… pleasant. Perhaps if it didn't smell so bad, he might find the tiny human cute. With its fluffy white hair and big amber eyes, the child looked… well, it looked a lot like Tsurumaru.

Realization dawned, and Tsurumaru gasped softly. "Why you sneaky little runt," he hissed. "You're trying to steal my Kuri-kun from me! You know you're his type, so you're using your adorable looks to win him over!"

The baby chortled softly, making several noises, but none of which sounded like words.

"Oh don't give me that," Tsurumaru hissed again. "I see what you're doing. You can't fool me! Just because you can make him laugh and I can't, doesn't mean I'm just going to hand him over to you!"

He glared at the infant, and the infant glared back. Tsurumaru watched as one tiny hand reached towards him, the little fingers grabbing a strand of his hair and yanking hard.

"Oww!" Tsurumaru cried. "Why you little…! If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!"

"Umm, Tsuru-chan," Ookurikara said. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Tsurumaru said quickly, looking from Ookurikara to the female servant standing beside him, and then back again. "I was just… uh…"

"I'll take him for you, Tsurumaru-san," the servant said. "His mother is asking for him."

"Oh, uh, sure," he replied, handing the "nephew" to the plump servant.

When she left, Tsurumaru climbed to his feet, brushing off his clothes. He glanced up at Ookurikara who was staring down at him with a look of mild interest. Tsurumaru blushed crimson, so embarrassed he couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Were you threatening the baby?" Ookurikara asked.

Tsurumaru winced at the male's bluntness. "I-I wasn't being serious," he stammered. "Well, not completely serious," he added dejectedly.

"Why would you threaten a baby?" he asked in the same frank tone.

"Because he… he…"

Ookurikara's eyes narrowed, clearly waiting for a response.

Tsurumaru huffed in frustration. "He made you laugh!" he exclaimed, all pretenses of grace and dignity fleeing his mind. "I saw it! That baby got to see a side of you I've NEVER seen before, and it's not fair! That smile is mine! And that laugh should've been for me! That stupid baby took them from me, and damn it, I want them back!"

Ookurikara sighed heavily, regarding Tsurumaru closely. "You're jealous? Of a baby?"

Tsurumaru crossed his arms over his chest in anger. "When you say it like that, it sounds silly."

"That's because it is."

Tsurumaru's lip started to tremble; his tears burning the back of his throat. He'd made a fool of himself, and Ookurikara had witnessed the entire thing.

"I-I… I have to…"

Unable to finish, Tsurumaru pushed passed Ookurikara and ran for the house. He was halfway there when the male pulled him to a halt.

"Why are you leaving?"

"B-because," Tsurumaru whimpered, tears running down his cheeks. "Y-you think I'm s-stupid now."

"I didn't say that," Ookurikara said matter-of-factly.

"But you're thinking it."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," Ookurikara said firmly; his eyes darkening menacingly. "If you did, then you would say such ridiculous things."

Tsurumaru swallowed nervously, looking up at Ookurikara with teary eyes. "Wh-what are you thinking then?" he asked in quiet voice.

Ookurikara took a shaky breath; his mask of cool indifference slipping ever-so-slightly.

"You can tell me," Tsurumaru encouraged, taking advantage of the chip in the male's armor. "I won't…"

Ookurikara crushed their lips together in a painful kiss; his arms pulling Tsurumaru tightly against his chest. Tsurumaru could do nothing but hold on for dear life; gasping for air whenever he got the chance. When Ookurikara finally broke the kiss, Tsurumaru could hardly stay on his feet. He blinked in confusion, clinging to male for support.

"Do you know what I'm thinking now?" Ookurikara asked; his voice so unsteady it was unnerving.

Tsurumaru couldn't speak. His mind was a tangle of thoughts and emotions; the lust coursing through his system so strong, he could taste it.

"No?" Ookurikara asked, scowling down at the tiny male clutching him desperately.

"I… I-I…"

Tsurumaru gave up on speaking, taking Ookurikara's hand and sliding it between his legs. There was no mistaking the evidence of his arousal, and though Ookurikara's expression remained calm and composed, the fire burning in his eyes threatened to consume them both.

Ookurikara swept Tsurumaru into his arms, tossing him over his shoulder.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tsurumaru managed to ask in a breathless voice. "Where are we g-going?"

"To my bed," Ookurikara answered gruffly. "I'm going to show what else I'm thinking…"

END~


End file.
